011715doirryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:51 -- GT: ~Doir?~ GT: ~Are yov there?~ GA: whereve you been GA: jacks back GA: are you jack GA: or prime GA: whats the passcode GT: ~I feel the need to remind yov for what ʃeemʃ to be the 15th time that YOV are the one who mvʃt aʃk ME the riddle.~ GT: ~And yeʃ, I've heard.~ GT: ~It iʃ moʃt trovbling.~ GA: i heard you got painted with gold? GA: for stealing? GA: cmon man youre above that GT: ~...Ah.~ GT: ~Indeed I did.~ GA: ...so? GA: tell where youve been GA: been worried as heck GA: made your kid cry GA: oops, im sposed to be serious right now GT: ~Oh dear, MARY. Iʃ ʃhe all right? I've been gone for ʃo long. ʃhe mvʃt think ʃomething terrible haʃ happened to me!~ GA: yeah we all did GA: last time people went missing and jack was around they died GT: ~...well, to be fair, ʃomething terrible HAʃ happened to me, to be fair, bvt I am...well, perhapʃ not FVLLY alive, bvt I exiʃt, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ all one can aʃk for, really.~ GA: uh GA: splain GT: ~Apparently, I have been tranʃformed into what iʃ called a ʃervant of the Boneʃ.~ GA: what GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe the beʃt eqvivalent iʃ to a genie, now that I think abovt it. I am bovnd to ʃerve whoever holdʃ my boneʃ.~ GT: ~It'ʃ qvite griʃly, really.~ GA: um GA: holy shit GA: howd that happen GA: who has your bones GT: ~Libby, thankfvlly.~ GT: ~And apparently Meovet alʃo haʃ a ʃmall part of me.~ GA: thats a pretty fucking dangerous existence what with jack around now GA: is there any way to undo it? GT: ~Not that I am aware of, no.~ GA: can you grant wishes? GA: we could go full last wish of aladdin on your ass GA: thats how that movie went, right? he wishes him free? GT: ~I have yet to explore the fvll bovndʃ of my new abilitieʃ, ʃo I'm not qvite ʃvre. Aʃ far aʃ I know, I am ʃtill merely an excellent ʃpace player and nothing more.~ GA: do you have ghosty legs GT: ~...No?~ GA: aw what kinda genie are you then GA: besides a poor excuse for one GA: wait, does this mean like, youre an npc? GA: wasnt fishchick that hated seriad get all angsty about something like that GA: er, not you, the other one GT: ~...I feel the need to remind yov that I am male, for one thing.~ GA: get on with the remembering this was your world GA: i wasnt even there and everything i heard was like secondhand scraps, nobody around here explains shit GT: ~Well yeʃ, ʃhe waʃ rather concerned with the fact that ʃhe and her people were mere game conʃtrvctʃ.~ GA: yeah yeah that GT: ~Bvt aʃ far aʃ I know, I am ʃtill a player, ʃo I am vnʃvre if thiʃ applieʃ to me.~ GA: why did she care if she was a game construct anyway GT: ~I know I wovld care if I waʃ one. To know that yovr ʃole pvrpoʃe waʃ merely to ʃerve another...~ GT: ~...I ʃvppoʃe thiʃ wovld be an accvrate ʃvmmary of my main pvrpoʃe now, wovld it not.~ GA: oh yeah one of the elves was pissed about that too GA: rip in peace GA: hey so like what if jack gets some of your bones GT: ~...I imagine I wovld have no choice bvt to ʃerve him. When Meovet ʃvmmoned me to bring the grovp to ʃafety, I did feel a definite compvlʃion to obey her orderʃ.~ GA: hey that reminds me GA: i asked meouet for some advice GA: she said we're like GA: inching towards giving up? GA: and winning is giving up? GA: whats that even mean GT: ~Qvite honeʃtly, I have given vp trying to vnderʃtand her. ʃhe iʃ an enigma I am qvite happy not attempting to vnravel.~ GA: heheheh she basically said 'try and be as mystical as possible and let people learn for themselves fuck em lmao' GA: which is pretty good advice, actually GA: actually shes a real smart lady, i gotta talk to her more GT: ~I wiʃh yov the very beʃt of lvck.~ GA: yo she said she was sad cause the kids aint respectin the locals GA: and she was upset they chose frogplanet first GA: also said she cant just give them the answer but do it anyway GA: oh, and said we can always give up GA: some other stuff about learning from experience and being subversive GA: then we threw around theories on how jack got back in, mostly by accusing me GA: well it was me accusing me GA: then said we were intimate? GT: ~...Intimate?~ GA: its cause i got in her undergarments but not like the sex way sami already misinterpreted it as that GT: ~...Well, that certainly iʃ rather intimate, I will admit.~ GT: ~How ever did the converʃation go in THAT of all directionʃ?~ GA: well she was throwing around crazy theories and getting me to accuse *myself* of letting jack live so i was like 'are you pulling my leg' GA: and she was all 'what these are real theories doir you got in my pants for devious reasons so we can share some level of intimacy' GT: ~...And how, exactly, doeʃ thiʃ mean yov are reʃponʃible for letting Jack in once more?~ GA: once more? wasnt my fault last time GA: er, because he can steal memories GA: i wouldnt even know if i did it GA: so how long did you cry when you found out jack is back GA: i was at a modest day or two GT: ~Well, I haven't had a terribly long time to worry abovt it; I waʃ ʃvmmoned in the middle of a rather tenʃe ʃitvation, after all.~ GA: anyone die? GT: ~No, thankfvlly. I waʃ able to teleport everyone to ʃafety in time.~ GA: nice GA: man i wouldnt mind a femur or two for when my team inevitably gets in huge trouble GA: maybe if i just be really passive i wont die heroically or just GT: ~I wovld rather my mortal remainʃ not be paʃʃed arovnd to act aʃ a 'get ovt of jail free' card.~ GA: cmon GA: itd be like pokemon GA: ryspor, i choose you! GA: doot, doot, doot GA: ryspor used teleport! GA: you got away safely! GT: ~No. Yov ʃaid yovrʃelf it wovld be diʃaʃtrovʃ if Jack were to get hiʃ handʃ on my boneʃ. The more of me there iʃ ovt there, the more chance that Jack will ʃteal it.~ GA: well its pretty much inevitable anyway GA: are you eternally bound to your bones? GA: can you ever feel the sweet release of death? GT: ~It wovld appear not, no.~ GA: dude GA: youre gonna become a horrorterror genie GA: man whatd you steal for such a terrible fucking ending to your existence GT: ~Merely ʃome boondollarʃ from a fovntain!~ GA: wtf GA: im never stealing anything again GA: howd you go from being painted gold to corpse genie? GT: ~I'm not the one to aʃk. The laʃt thing I remember before being ʃvmmoned by Libby iʃ paʃʃing ovt from the pain of being painted with molten gold leaf.~ GA: christ GA: well this is terrible GA: aw shiiiiit GA: and now if i die i wont even get to hang out with you in the underbubbleworld GA: ill get to hang out with some knockoff ryspor from the bargain bin at the dollar store GT: ~Ahaha. However ʃhall yov ʃvrvive.~ GA: man howre you gonna survive GA: this is a fate worse than death! GT: ~I rather dovbt there iʃ a fate worʃe than death, in my opinion. And really, I waʃ already immortal. It'ʃ not aʃ if anything'ʃ changed.~ GA: fate worse than death: eternal existence. GA: youll go mad eventually one way or the other. GA: fate worse than death: eternal TORTURED existence. GA: which is kind of what yours is, especially if jack gets a hold of you. he'd probably make you kill all of your friends. GT: ~...Well, it'ʃ not aʃ if that haʃn't happened before, if yov'll remember.~ GA: you killed all your friends?! GT: ~Do yov not remember that little...epiʃode in the library?~ GA: yeah GA: well first of all you didnt kill anyone GA: secondly, you uh GA: um GA: died? GA: i wasnt payin attention man i was pretty out of it GA: anyway that was scarlet at her evilest GA: imagine a pissed, vengeful sadistic as ever jack using you to accomplish his goals GA: hed probably have you kill libby last or whatever GA: like thats how fucked up itd be GT: ~Yov have my thankʃ for helping to imagine ʃvch a cheerfvl poʃʃibility.~ GA: no problem GA: sorry im just kind of freaking out GA: i mean GA: JACK GT: ~I know. It iʃ rather terrifying to think he iʃ on the looʃe once more.~ GA: we gotta step up our game GA: he aint gonna underestimate us again this time GT: ~Haʃ it been confirmed to be him? I waʃ jvʃt abovt to talk to Beav to enʃvre hiʃ ghoʃt iʃ no longer on the Ark.~ GA: yeah ive talked to a few who were there and they all gave apt descriptions GT: ~Oh dear. Who waʃ there? Have they all been warned?~ GA: got a list GA: still going through it GT: ~Are either of my children on it?~ GA: told somma the kids + beau to tell each other GA: uhhh, yeah GA: mary GA: she got a gift from him too GA: they all did GT: ~Oh no.~ GA: onna mine was too GA: fell in love with him :| GA: hes apparently going around wooing everyone GT: ~...Well, it makeʃ ʃenʃe that he iʃ trying different tacticʃ thiʃ time arovnd, bvt...~ GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ certainly vnexpected, even from him.~ GA: oh dont you go thinking hes a changed man too GA: this is when he came back on the ark all over again GA: 'no doir, youre just paranoid, theres nothing we can do we just gotta deal' GT: ~Reʃt aʃʃvred, I am ʃtill wary. Jvʃt becavʃe he haʃ changed hiʃ maethodʃ doeʃ not mean he iʃ preciʃely aʃ dangerovʃ aʃ before.~ GA: i still say we try and align our agendas with his as much as we can if his goals are what null said still GA: that way we wont get in his way and he wont get in ours GT: ~And what are thoʃe goalʃ?~ GA: 'ending the cycle' or some shit GA: at first she said he was just gonna straight up kill us all to end the game, but then she said hed let us go the next universe and then end it GA: something about never wanting kids to go through the trauma of the game again? GA: sounds unlikely, but whatever GT: ~It doeʃ ʃeem rather far-fetched for ʃvch a noble goal to be the pvrpoʃe of ʃomeone aʃ vnhinged aʃ he.~ GA: i dunno GA: fallen heroes are pretty sick GA: maybe this time we wont have to fight him GA: did we ever find out why he kidnapped libby? GT: ~Not that I know of, no.~ GA: guess i could just GA: like GA: ask him GA: maybe we could bury the hatchet and lower his villain flag yknow GA: he does like me, i think GT: ~Yov are...welcome to try, I ʃvppoʃe. I dovbt yov will have mvch effect, however.~ GA: okay but like GA: if i go evil GA: i give you permission to kill me GT: ~I will ʃtop yov, yeʃ.~ GA: only if im completely evil tho GA: and no misunderstandings GT: ~I ʃhall attempt to give yov the benefit of the dovbt.~ GA: i mean i dont wanna pull a dean but if i can at least fix up our relations to him thatd be great GA: 'sorry for killing you but in my defense now we're even'? GA: that sorta thing GA: is your kid still crying? GA: sorry bout that GA: things were going pretty good until i mentioned you were probably dead GA: which i was kind of right so GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Doir.~ GA: ive made like pretty much every kid cry by now GA: cept that kolena chick, i think we're friends GA: oh btw maenam hatekissed me GT: ~ ~ GA: yeah she totally like out of nowhere did it it was pretty crazy GT: ~Well, thiʃ~ GT: ~That iʃ to ʃay, I~ GT: ~WHAT~ GA: i know i was surprised too GA: anyway then she ran away and i found her later and turned her down GT: ~I ʃHOVLD HOPE YOV DID~ GA: why GT: ~WHAT EVEN BROVGHT THIʃ *ON*~ GA: uhh GA: no idea man GA: no but why should you hope i did GA: youre making me kind of want to go back and propose to her GA: lmao GT: ~WHY WOVLD YOV EVEN *CONʃIDER* THAT~ GA: i dunno GA: wait okay so like GA: youre freaking out about this GA: and not everything else today GA: this is why we had to scratch, ryspor GT: ~It'ʃ BLACK ROMANCE, DOIR.~ GT: ~INTERʃPECIEʃ BLACK ROMANCE.~ GA: thanks for noticing GA: didnt seriad and kate do that like five years ago anyway GA: whatre you like racist or something GT: ~W-what? Moʃt certainly NOT, thank yov very mvch.~ GA: why you against interspecies mating then GA: i cant believe you ryspor GA: you have so many human friends GA: like GA: one GA: two, maybe GA: wait and what about that time i was with seriad GA: stop being inconsistantly racist man go big or go home GT: ~I don't know, thiʃ iʃ - thiʃ iʃ ʃimply HIGHLY VNEXPECTED. To think that MAENAM of all people wovld - and with YOV - and OH MY *GOODNEʃʃ*.~ GA: lmao are you like jealous GT: ~*NO*.~ GA: then whats the dealio yo GA: i mean come on GA: why are you like GA: typing out your inability to say the thing GA: why do people do this. why. is it a family thing? mary was typing out her stutters. GA: just spit it out you goofball GA: did you ship us in another quadrant or something GA: have i sunk a section of your armada, ryspor GT: ~*WELL* YOV KNOW WHAT IT HAʃ BEEN ABʃOLVTELY *MARVELOVʃ* TALKING TO YOV BVT I ʃHOVLD REALLY GO INFORM THE OTHERʃ THAT I AM HALE AND HEARTY ONCE MORE~ GA: dude GA: wtf is wrong with you GA: dont just leave like that GA: eheheheh GA: oops GA: are you really gonna do the thing where you flip out over something small and stupid and just leave cause thats gettin old GT: ~TERRIBLY ʃORRY BVT MY CONNECTION APPEARʃ TO BE FAVLTY~ GA: jesus christ dude GA: youre an adult now GT: ~For yovr information, I am BARELY TEN ʃWEEPʃ.~ GA: thats like 20 years old GA: adult. GA: anyway, i was just messing with you for like half of the details GT: ~My conʃcription notice wovld barely have had time to dry!~ GA: maenam didnt run up to me and suddenly kiss me out of nowhere, i insulted her fashion sense and ruined a dress of hers that i borrowed from meouet by accident. GA: then there was a lot of yelling GT: ~Bvt...BLACK?~ GA: well yeah i pissed her off a ton GA: i dont get why this is so crazy GA: is it *really* that farfetched that shed hate me after insulting her most favorite hobby? GT: ~Well, I can certainly vnderʃtand PLATONIC hate, bvt to go that far over an inʃvlt and a bvrned dreʃʃ?~ GA: shrug GA: my +3 physique just really gets her gills pumping GA: shes like dang GA: what a hot hedgehog man GA: we must mash our faces together GT: ~Having been yovr friend for 5 yearʃ, I can aʃʃvre yov that yov are not nearly aʃ attractive aʃ yov give yovrʃelf credit for.~ GA: scuse you GA: bitch GT: ~Yov heard me.~ GA: sami said im attractive GA: i had an entire race of elves pining after me GA: ooh, and jack GA: jack thought i was hot GT: ~Conʃidering the ʃovrceʃ cited, forgive me if I'm ʃkeptical of yovr claimʃ.~ GA: well thats just like, you know, your opinion, man GA: why you gotta be so mean GA: i dunno why maenam hatelikes me dude GA: sjust a thing that happened GT: ~I...ʃvppoʃe...~ GT: ~Goodneʃʃ. ʃo mvch haʃ HAPPENED while I've been away.~ GA: mhm GA: so before we part ways for the day GA: what advice would you give me GT: ~Hm.~ GT: ~'Do not ʃteal', perhapʃ?~ GA: im a bastion of justice, i think i know that GA: i mean for like uh GA: being a better mentor? person in general? i dunno GT: ~'Remember that, aʃ a hvman, yov are nearly phyʃically incapable of feeling proper black romance and take thiʃ into accovnt accordingly'?~ GA: already know it move on GT: ~Hmmm.~ GT: ~Ah, here we are!~ GA: like real talk time here GT: ~I've jvʃt remembered a qvote from a compvter game a friend of mine waʃ qvite fond of.~ GA: oh? GT: ~I alwayʃ thovgh it waʃ rather jarring conʃidering the ʃort of game it waʃ, bvt it iʃ good advice, I ʃvppoʃe.~ GT: ~"Find ʃomething to believe in, kid. And when yov do, paʃʃ it on."~ GA: what, that sounds kind of sarcastic GA: or pessimistic GT: ~Doeʃ it? I thovght it waʃ rather inʃpirational.~ GA: like the wise speaker hasnt even found something to believe in yet GA: theyre like, pff, yeah, tell me when you find one kid lmao GA: i just want some advice on how i could be a better person, yknow? GA: say somethin from your heart GA: dont hold back GA: or quote GT: ~Well, we can't all be fovntʃ of myʃtic wiʃdom, yov know.~ GA: damnit, this worked on meouet GA: whatever im gonna go like GA: ask to hatefuck with maenam or something GA: seeya later alligator GT: ~In a while, crocodile.~ -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:11 --